dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stables
Stables were introduced on June 6th, 2014. v7.1 and are a required mechanism in order to progress in the game. It allows players to train more than two dragons and it is where the Stable Missions are located at. Guide and Function The player starts off with two slots, enough for the Primary starter and Secondary starter dragon. Players might need a second stable if they bought a Viking and starter it with Trial Membership due to Toothless and the Light Fury. However, as they progress throughout the game, players will be able to buy more Stables to house more dragons. Stables contain Slots which are the only way to allow the player to keep a dragon active if the former receives one or hatches one. Although the player cannot interact with the dragon if has not been assigned in a slot, it will not disappear - the game will always remind the player whenever they enter the Stable. Nest Slot vs Active Slot It is very easy to confuse these two types of slots due to the game never explaining the differences between them, especially in the Starter Stable - Is it true that the Starter Stable have 3 Slots? No, the Starter Stable only has TWO. How to distinguish the difference between a Nest Slot and an Active Slot? It's quite easy: A Nest Slot is where you assign your dragon to a slot, it has a more nest-like appearance, the floor is covered with hay and/or includes a decoration based on where they are. For instance, the Stoker Stable's Nest Slot has metal plates above magma instead of hay. An Active Slot is where your active dragon from x stable will be when entering y stable - this means that if your active dragon is from the Starter Stable and you visit a different stable, the active dragon will appear on the Active Slot, allowing the player to interact with it without having to head towards the Starter Stable. The slot is very open, without any hay or decoration whatsoever, and it is often located either an opening in the cave or a pedestal. Using the example in the picture above, the reason why the Sentinel is in the Active Slot is that it is from another Stable. If the player heads towards the Sentinel's stable, the Sentinel won't appear in the Slot because the Sentinel is on one of the slots of the said Stable, not requiring the Active Slot for the player to quickly access it. How to Access There is a total of five ways to access the Stables, one of which includes a two-way access. Keep in mind that whenever you exit the Stables or restart the game within the Stables, you will restart from where you here or from where you teleported (with exception of the Farm) before heading to the Stables. *'The Hatchery:' When entering the Hatchery, located to the left side of the entrance to the Dragon Hearth is where a big, double door entrance to the Stables is situated. *'The School:' The quickest, common way to access the Stables, behind Hiccup and off the edge, halfway down, there's a stone carving of a dragon's head with an opening to somewhere - this leads to the Stables. It's a very quick way for both beginner players with young Dragons and advanced players with adult dragons as it simply requires the player to drop down from the edge, *'Berk:' A very out in an open way, there's a hangar-like structure above the docks, if the player flies in, the player will be teleported to the Stables - this method does not work on Mobile. *'New Berk': Behind Snotlout, there is a gigantic opening that leads to the stables. *'List of Dragons:' **The quickest way to access the Dragon List is by either clicking on the dragon and select the Stable icon, or pressing V - this will bring the Dragon List and every dragon will have a "Visit Stable" button. **The other way is to click on your Viking, then the Profile from the Viking Menu. After that, you may select a dragon and click "Visit Stable" button. stables access 2.png|Berk entrance stables access 3.png|Hatchery entrance stables access 4.png|Quick access Types There are currently seven different stables options that use seven different themes: *'Starter' with a simple theme, *'Boulder' with lithosphere theme, *'Stoker' with volcanic themes, *'Tidal' with hydrosphere theme, *'Mystery' with stable built from Death Song's amber, *'Dream' with themed stables with other Dreamworks' work; *'Dreadfall' with a Dreadfall theme; Despite the fact that four of those themes correspond to the different classes of dragons, any dragon can be put into any type of stable. The differences between stables are almost purely visual and auditory, with each stable having its own appearances and soundtrack. The only exceptions to this rule are: *The Dream Stable, which has five nests instead of four. *The Mystery Stable that contains a special reward when its bought for the first time. *The Dreadfall Stable is Dreadfall-exclusive and only appears during Halloween. Stables/Starter_Stable|Starter Stables/Boulder|Boulder Stables/Stoker|Stoker Stables/Tidal|Tidal Stables/Mystery|Mystery Stables/Dream|Dream Stables/Dreadfall|Dreadfall Cavernous Stables The Cavernous Stables are an item bundle pack containing a Boulder Stable, a Stoker Stable, and a Tidal Stable. Since this bundle costs 900 and its included stables costs 300 each, the Cavernous Stables item bundle is simply a way to purchase one of each of the original core stables with fewer clicks. Glitches Disappearing dragons This common glitch causes all of a Viking's dragons to be removed from their nest. Prone to causing panic and false reports of being hacked, this glitch can be fixed by reassigning your dragon(s) to a nest. When placing dragons in nests, they do not have to be placed back in the nest they were in before the glitch occurred. Multiple Groncicles A glitch specific to the Groncicle received for completing a certain quest in the Icestorm Island expansion pack, this Groncicle may duplicate itself, with each duplicate assigning itself to a nest if a Viking has any stables with unused nests. To get rid of the duplicates, use the 'Move In' option to assign a different dragon to the nest being occupied by a glitched Groncicle. Glitch-spawned Groncicles removed this way are removed completely but the original Icestorm Island Groncicle and any other non-glitch Groncicles a player may own will not be deleted if they are accidentally removed from their nest in this way. If you remove a non-glitch Groncicle, simply use the 'Move In' option again to place them in any nest. Viking unable to move/Disappearing GUI A relatively recent glitch, many users find that completing Stable Missions causes all the buttons and info displays on the screen to disappear as well as the loss of the ability to move their Viking. The only currently known solution is to refresh the game. If you are still able to move, then going to the entrance of the stable will fix it. Category:Locations Category:Other Locations